1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hooks and more particularly pertains to a new hook for air guns and air nailers for enabling air guns and air nailers to be safely hung at an elevated position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hooks is known in the prior art. More specifically, hooks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hooks include U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,728 to Ray; U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,320 to Ismert et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,733 to Kasai; U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,982 to Quatrini; U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,336 to Lieberman; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,465 to Myotte.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hook for air guns and air nailers. The inventive device includes an L-shaped hook portion having a vertically oriented portion and a horizontally oriented portion joined together at a bend. The horizontally oriented portion has an aperture therethrough disposed inwardly of a free end thereof. The aperture is dimensioned for fitting over a pneumatic air fitting and threading an air hose therethrough.
In these respects, the hook for air guns and air nailers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling air guns and air nailers to be safely hung at an elevated position.